


Secret

by leshracdota



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leshracdota/pseuds/leshracdota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen Fic<br/>AU<br/>'You treat me like your boyfriend<br/>And trust me like a... like a very best friend<br/>You kiss me like your boyfriend<br/>You call me up like you want your best friend<br/>You turn me on like you want your boyfriend<br/>But I don't want to be your secret anymore' on "Boyfriend" byTegan & Sara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

I was hanging out beside you as you get your things for your next class. 

We hide our relationship since you’re not out yet.

“Hey, Gina?” I say as I look at the other students hurrying up for their next class.

“What is it? Em” You asked handing a couple of books to me as we started to walk towards your class. 

“Never mind, maybe we can talk about it later” I said backing out in asking if we can out our relationship. We stopped in front of her class door and I handed her books to her and she gave me a kiss on the cheeks as thanks. 

“Thanks Em. Yeah sure. You going to pick me up after class right and still drive me home?” You asked hands on the door knob of your classroom waiting for my reply.

“Yeah to both.” I said waking away slowly to get to my own class on the other side of the hall. 

I sighed as my professor teach us and started to think.  
It’s not the same anymore I thought that I can handle being in the closet with you because I know that in the end it will be worth it. But I guess it’s not anymore since I’m having doubt about us. I see you in the halls flirting with people just before I make my presence known to you and it just hurts. Maybe it’s not worth it anymore, just maybe love is not enough for us to be together in the dark anymore. I can’t take it anymore. I keep on thinking that it’s time to break this off.  
I just zoned out until I heard the last bell rang. I quickly got up from my seat once my professor told us that we may leave. I slowly started to walk towards her locker after I went to return my books that I won’t need in my locker. Once I got there all I see is Robin leaning towards you and you didn’t even noticed me. I cleared my throat so that you’ll notice me.

“Oh Hey Em! Are we going already?” You exclaimed and pushed Robin away from you. I just nodded and took your bag from you since you always ask me to carry it for you anyway. 

I opened the passenger door of my car and let you in before closing it. Once you’re inside I put our things on the back and I went to the driver side. 

I started the engine of the car but didn’t put the car into drive since you suddenly reached for my right hand and made me look at you. 

“ Em is there a problem? You’ve been acting strangely for a couple of days now” You looked in my eyes searching for something. 

“I’m fine” Avoiding your eyes. You come up closer and brushed your lips onto mine but I didn’t deepen the kiss and quickly averted from it.  
I drove you home as quick as possible and told you that I won’t be able to drive you to school tomorrow. You try asking me to stay for a while before your mother gets home from the Mayor office but I declined.

“I can’t do this anymore Gina.” I finally said and run towards my car and drove off. 

I didn’t answer any of her text and calls. At school I avoided her gaze and tried to never bump into her. 

After graduation I packed my things and drove as far away as I can from Storybrooke and tried to forget Regina Mills but I can never truly succeed in forgetting her.


End file.
